Marry You
by Imperfections Are Perfection
Summary: Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you. / Marrying him certainly was the highlight of her life. And his, too. / Auslly Drabble, AU.


**Summary: **Marrying him certainly was the highlight of her life. And his, too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Austin & Ally._

**A/N:** I know this is very short and drabble-y but I'm a hopeless romantic and this is what I do best - write sappy and cheesy drabbles with absolutely no drama or conflict in them whatsoever.

* * *

_"Will you marry me?"_

Her nerves kicked into gear, as her heart pumped and boomed inside her chest. Her fingers shook along with the rest of her body. Her breathing sped up, almost turning into silent pants. She failed to believe her ears or her eyes. Her vision felt blurry, she wasn't able to believe anything at this very moment.

She stared down at the man kneeling in front of her, wearing a smart tuxedo and holding in his hands a real diamond ring, that she thought was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever layed eyes on. She gasped and gaped, her hand flying back over her mouth; the classic proposal reaction you get in the movies. Only this time, it was somewhat different...

He looked up at her, smiling softly, his hazel eyes staring into her own in a amazing and gentle way. He was as nervous as one can ever be, but he couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity to strike his surprise. And the fact that she certainly wasn't expecting it made it all the more better.

She blinks, removing her hands from her mouth and absentmindedly lands them on her heart. Her lips purse together, as she tries to make her blush disappear. "I - um - well - I - uh - um - " she can't seem to get the word out. The simple 3 lettered word he's dying to hear. He stares up at her, hopeful, and all of a sudden, her nerves are dissolving into the nearby thin air...

_"Yes."_

She watches as he stands up from his oh-so-romantic kneeling position, and gives her a passionately searing kiss. She kisses back, of course, but she can't stop the crimson red blush that rushes to her cheeks.

She was going to get married to him... And she couldn't help but remember how only a few months ago, he was a stranger to her.

The kiss is so amazingly magical and the both of them want it to last forever and ever and ever because it's so perfect. His arms are pulling her in as close as possible and her hands are entangled in his hair. It wasn't the cliché sort of kiss you get in the chick flicks she watches. It's different; It's amazing.

She's trying to calm her racing heart that's sure to explode any time soon. He's trying to figure out how he ever got a girl so amazing to marry him. But they're both think about each other more than anything else; they're both on each others mind. And it couldn't get any more perfect than this.

Air is their second priority right now and breathing didn't matter to them at this moment. They're in each others arms and nothing else is more important than that.

They both smiled into the kiss. And she almost swooned when he murmured a sweet _'I love you'_ against her lips.

Marrying him would definitely be the highlight of her entire life... Along with when she had first bumped into him... _That was definitely a memorable day..._

* * *

_"No. No, wait - yes! Uh, sure I'll hold - Oh I'm sorry for tha - What? Oh I don't sell cupcakes, I sell instruments - Excuse me, um - yea - I don't know - "_

_She's talking to numerous people on the phone, and it was really starting to get piss-taking. All of them were deeply confusing the hell out of her and being the 'reasonable Sonic Boom saleswoman' she was labeled as meant she had to be just that; reasonable. But it had just been a really long and hard day for her and she was just so exhausted... which explained why there were so many typos in her documents._

_"OK sure... Just give me her number and we'll contact her ASAP..." she grabs a piece of plain paper and a pen, "Uh, 555, yea, 6272? OK thanks for calling Sonic Boom! Happy to help... yea, bye."_

_"Please hold."_

_"Thanks for calling Sonic Boom! Happy to help..."_

_"Um, no, I can't book you a dentist appointment... sorry."_

_"No. I don't have a pet chipmunk for you to babysit. Sorry."_

_"Thanks for calling."_

_"Excuse me, I have to go, I have a customer an - No, of course I'm not lying just to get rid of you! I - "_

_"I'll get back to you on that later. Thanks!"_

_"No thanks; I don't have an annoying rash there... Thanks for calling...?"_

_It's just like any other chaotic day in Miami._

_She sighs when the another person hangs up on her, obviously out of anger. But she's relieved because now she can finally get the break she's been waiting for..._

_Just as she's about to grab her bag and go out to the food court, someone else enters the store._

_"Um, hi, do you work here?"_

_She looks up at the owner of the voice. "Um, ya, what's up?" she says awkwardly._

_He smiles. "Cool. I, uh, came to buy some instruments but... I guess I could introduce myself to a cute girl instead..."_

_It takes her 3 seconds to realize that he's taking about her. A blush rises to her cheeks._

_"I'm Austin."_

_She smiles slightly, desperately trying to rid of the glowing red circles on her cheeks. "I'm Ally."_

* * *

She'll definitely never forget that day.

It's the one memory that keeps playing over and over and over again in her head whilst she's getting ready for the _wedding_. She's wearing the most beautiful white dress in the universe and her makeup isn't so heavy and dark, but light and pretty-looking; her hair is done up in the most gorgeous way and she was sure that this was the first time she'd ever considered calling herself pretty.

All of her closest friends are there, helping her get ready for her big day. She's as nervous as hell but she's also as excited as ever.

She wonders if Austin will think she looks good...

"Of course he will. You look _amazing_." Trish encourages her.

She hopes that's true.

Soon enough its time for them to say their vows. The classically-well-known wedding-tune starts to play and everyone watches as the beautiful bride walks down the Isle. Austin's mouth drops open as soon as he sets his eyes on her... And she does nothing but blush and purse her lips.

_Words are said; Promises are made._

_"I do."_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

A smile fills his features.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And he does indeed kiss his bride. It's short and chaste - but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Getting married to him was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to her. _It certainly was the highlight of her life..._

And his too.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
